This invention relates generally to holster and shoulder-harness assemblies, and more particularly to an assembly in which the harness is firmly anchored to the wearer, wereas the holster coupled to the harness is free to swing relative thereto to facilitate withdrawal of the pistol or other instrument held in the holster.
A holster is a natural or synthetic leather case for a pistol or other small weapon that more or less conforms to the weapon's shape. The design of a holster must take into account two requirements, the first being security. It is vital that the pistol be safely held in the holster so that it remains on the person even under conditions of high activity and is not prone to accidental discharge. The second requirement is quick withdrawal, for when the need arises to put the pistol in action, one must be able to withdraw the pistol from the holster at a desired angle without difficulty.
In order to facilitate quick withdrawal, most holsters have an open mouth, thereby exposing the grip of the pistol and providing immediate access thereto. The remaining structure of the pistol is socketed in the holster so as to hold it securely therein. In general practice, a holster may be worn on the waist, it may be secured to the ankle, or it may be suspended from a shoulder to rest under or adjacent the arm against the body of the wearer. The present invention is concerned primarily with the latter situation, especially since most policemen wear a jacket or other garment which serves to conceal a shoulder holster without interfering with access thereto.
In a typical holster and harness assembly, the harness is constituted by a yoke adapted to rest on one shoulder of the wearer, the yoke being strapped to the body. The dependent ends of the yoke are in strap form and cooperate with buckles attached to the holster. When each of these short straps is buckled in place, a loose end extends therefrom. Hence when the holster is installed under and adjacent an arm, the buckles and loose ends rub against the side of the wearer. This arrangement is often uncomfortable, particularly if the holster is worn for a prolonged period, and it may even become abrasive if the wearer is highly active.
But the more serious objection to the conventional holster and shoulder harness assembly is that once installed on the person, the holster position is immobile and does not accommodate itself to the natural body contour of the person, thereby increasing discomfort. Moreover when the occasion arises to withdraw the pistol, the wearer upon grasping the grip then seeks to swing the holster position to facilitate removal at a desired angle, but this swing is resisted by the holster which is firmly strapped to the harness.